Mining plows used in underground mining for the extraction of material from a longwall face are equipped with a plurality of plow bits for each cutting direction. To ease replacement of those plow bits, each plow bit is typically disposed in a plow bit holder in a removable manner. Usually, the plow bit holders are secured to pivotable bit carriers of the mining plow, for example, by weld joints.
In case a plow bit may be worn or broken, the same is removed from the respective bit holder, and replaced by a new one. To remove the plow bit, a securing bolt or a securing wedge that locks the plow bit in a recess of the plow bit holder has to be removed.
For example, DE 36 08 786 A1 discloses a plow bit arrangement including a plow bit that is biased in a plow bit holder by an arch-shaped securing wedge. In an assembled state, the arch-shaped wedge contacts a ridge wall of the plow bit holder and a concave front face of the plow bit. The plow bit further includes a concave rear face that is supported by a convex protrusion of a rear wall of the bit holder in the assembled state.
As another example, DE 203 20 164 U1 discloses a plow bit arrangement. A plow bit is secured in an insert pocket of a bit holder by a securing bolt. Specifically, in an assembled state, a throughhole is provided in a ridge wall of the plow bit holder. Further, a lateral face of a bit shank of the plow bit includes an elongate groove. The groove is aligned with the throughhole such that the inserted securing bolt extending through the throughhole into the groove secures the plow bit in the recess of the bit holder.
Further, from DE 199 28 288 A1 a plow bit including a bit shank with a rounded front face is known. Additionally, the bit shank includes a cutout with an engaging portion for mounting a securing element.
Still further, GB 2 178 782 A related to a bit holder including a front wall with a rounded plow bit pocket face. A bore extends through the front wall for receiving a clamping sleeve to secure a wedge element, which clamps a cutter bit in the bit holder.
DE 101 61 015 A1 discloses a plow bit with an elastically deformable plastic pin accommodated in a recess in a bottom shank face.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of prior systems.